


Baby Shower Understudy

by Thraceadams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy takes Adam's place at a baby shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Shower Understudy

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than [](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/) and my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 **Baby Shower Understudy**

Tommy looked up at Monte and Adam, eyeing them both as they argued back and forth about the baby shower. Adam was insisting he could go and it would be all right and Monte was vehemently arguing that he would be mobbed. Tommy let out a sigh and when the two of them broke for air he spoke up softly. “I’ll go.”

They both turned to look at him in surprise.

“I’ll go. Adam can’t go.” He turned his gaze to Adam. “Monte’s right. If you go the place will turn into a madhouse, some crazy fan will tweet about it and before long the place will be mobbed with fans. So, no, you can’t go. Lisa’s on bed rest which means Monte has to go alone to something never really intended for men to attend. So I’ll go with him as moral support. Problem solved.”

Monte and Adam stared at him for a moment before Adam shook himself out of his shock and spoke. “Are you sure? I mean baby showers aren’t exactly your thing.”

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Monte and Lisa are my friends, too. I can do a baby shower. Maybe Doug’ll go, too. I mean I don’t have to do anything, right? Just go?”

Monte shook his head. “Nope, I won’t even make you play those stupid shower games. Thanks for doing this, I appreciate it.”

Tommy smiled. “No big deal. What time should I be there and where?”

************

Adam managed to wait a half hour before texting Tommy.

 _How’s the shower?_

 _Shower’s fine. Monte’s not here yet. Fucker._

 _Aww, honey. Go have a beer._

 _Doug saw the ring. Think he knows._

 _Don’t worry._

And then a few seconds later:

 _Told u not 2 wear it._

 _OMG the cake! U owe me_

 _Cake?_

 _Monte Lisa bb stroller_

 _so?_

 _IN stroller_

 _OH_

 _Think Monte knows 2_

 _Why_

 _Sd we r not fooling any 1_

 _Hmm_

************

 _Is it over yet?_

 _loading Montes car_

 _U r coming over right?_

 _yes_

 _when_

 _:/_

 _what_

 _patience_

 _TommyJoe!_

 _LOL Toppy Bitch_

 _u luv it_

 _on my way_

 _good_

Tommy smiled as he drove toward Adam’s place. The shower had actually been okay, still not his favorite thing in the world but he was glad he went, if only to support Monte. But after seeing that cake, Adam definitely owed him, big time. He pulled up into Adam’s driveway and laughed when the front door opened to reveal an impatient Adam standing there waiting for him.

“What took you so long?” Adam asked petulantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tommy just rolled his eyes. “I told you, I had to help Monte load his car. You wouldn’t believe the amount of stuff they got. Took us forever. Shower was kinda fun.”

Tommy pushed past him into the house and Adam shut the door behind him following Tommy back to the kitchen. He watched as Tommy grabbed a beer from the fridge and took a long swig. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and set the beer on the counter. “So are you done pouting? Because I did not just spend an entire afternoon at a baby shower with fans only to come over here and be subjected to one of your moods.”

Adam’s face colored a bit and he chewed his bottom lip. Tommy couldn’t help but smile because a contrite Adam always seemed to get him right in the gut. He stepped forward and snuggled right into Adam’s chest, relaxing when he felt Adam’s arms pull him close. “Sorry you couldn’t go, babyboy. They got some really nice stuff and the fans were really cool.”

“It’s okay. I’m glad you went and I’m happy for Monte and Lisa,” Adam whispered, kissing the top of Tommy’s head.

“Me, too,” Tommy replied, his voice muffled against Adam’s chest.

Adam relaxed into the embrace until Tommy spoke again.

“You still owe me for the cake, which was the scariest thing I ever saw.”

Adam pulled back and looked at Tommy whose eyes were twinkling with mischief. “Don’t worry, I took a picture and sent it to your phone.”

He pulled out of Adam’s embrace and took a step back. He held the phone up, his fingers busy tapping at the buttons. “And I just set it as your wallpaper, too.” He threw the phone at Adam and took off running through the house laughing.

Adam touched the screen and recoiled in horror. “TOMMY!” He slid the phone onto the counter and took off after his bassist, determined to make him pay. “Change it back!”

“Never!” Tommy’s voice echoed from the bedroom.

“You are so going to change it back,” Adam growled.

Tommy only giggled in response. “Make me.”

Adam appeared in the doorway, his eyes dark and predatory. “When I’m finished with you, you’ll be begging me to let you change it back.”

Tommy’s heart thudded in his chest and he slid back against the headboard.  
Adam smiled, a feral look sliding over his face as he crawled up the bed over top of Tommy.

“Change it back,” he growled again.

Tommy swallowed hard and shook his head. “Nope.”

Adam leaned down and licked a stripe up his neck, sucking the skin over his pulse in between his teeth. “Change it back.”

“Ngh.”

Adam bit down and Tommy’s hands came up, grabbing his biceps and holding on. “Adaammmmm!”

“Change it back.” Adam thrust his hips against Tommy, forcing their swiftly hardening cocks to rub against each other.

“Please,” Tommy whimpered.

Adam drew back and looked into his eyes, arching an eyebrow. “Change it back.”

“Okay, OKAY, just fucking do something.”

Adam smirked. “You are too easy.” He leaned down and attacked Tommy’s mouth with his own, sliding his tongue inside. Within moments, the entire phone incident was forgotten, along with the shower, as Adam laid claim to Tommy in more ways than one.

*********************

Several hours later, Tommy crawled out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. Once he was finished he padded out to the kitchen. He grabbed Adam’s phone and touched the screen. He shuddered at the picture and then thumbed through Adam’s wallpapers, finally selecting the one he knew was Adam’s favorite. He smiled, set the phone back down and padded back to the bedroom.

The tiny phone sat there for a few seconds, a picture of Adam with his arm wrapped possessively around Tommy’s chest prominently displayed before it winked off.

  



End file.
